USS Lexington (NCC-61832)
| registry = NCC-61832, NCC-30405 | affiliation = Federation, Starfleet | launched = 24th century | status = active (2381), succeeded in name by the by 2370s. | altimage = nebula class side view.jpg | icon1 = }} The USS Lexington (NCC-61832) was a Federation starship, a explorer in service to Starfleet, commissioned in the 24th century. :The ''Lexington s first mention in 's starship deploy status chart gave it the registry NCC-30405.'' History This ship was as a successor to previous vessels named of history. The Lexington was launched in the late 2350s under the command of Captain James Turner. In 2357, the Lexington took aboard Ensign Eric Stiles for medical treatment after he was held prisoner on PojjanPiraKot for four years following the evacuation of the Federation Embassy in 2354. A special award ceremony was held aboard the Lexington and Stiles was awarded the Federation Medal of Valor. ( |Red Sector}}) [[file:starship deploy status.jpg|thumb|Starship deploy status chart listing Lexington.]] In the year 2365, the Lexington was under the command of Captain Wil Thoms. He was assigned to captain Lexington on a planetary exploration mission in sector 028. This information was listed on a starship deploy status report on a viewscreen on Starbase 173. ( ) By 2367, Captain Gilaad Ben Zoma was commanding the Lexington when she rendezvoused with the , so that Ben Zoma and security chief, "Pug" Joseph, could attend the installation of Morgen, their old friend and crewmate, as the new ruler of Daa'V. ( }}) Following a mining disaster on Naia VII, the Lexington was sent with additional engineering personnel and equipment to aid the mining operation there. ( }}) In 2370, the Lexington rendezvoused with the Enterprise to take aboard medical supplies for transport to the Taranko Colony. ( ) In Borath's simulation, Jadzia Dax was to be assigned to the Lexington as its new science officer after the Federation was to give Deep Space 9 to the Dominion. ( ) thumb|''Lexington'' at DS9. After exploring uncharted space for several years, the Lexington put in at Deep Space 9 for repairs in 2371. ( ) As of 2374, the Lexington was commanded by Captain Eberling, while serving in the Seventh Fleet. Early that year, he was killed in action at the Battle of Tyra. Eberling was replaced by his first officer, Heather Anderson. ( |War Stories, Book 1}}) In 2375, the Lexington was in range of Earth but was escorting trade vessels to Starbase Midway when the Breen attacked San Francisco. ( ) The Lexington, along with the , was called by the in 2376 to assist them following the crash of an alien ship on Intar. ( ) The Lexington was one of the ships to survive the Borg Invasion of 2381, though the crew suffered the loss of their entire engineering staff, with the exception of Crewperson Alhan Jago. Following the invasion, the Lexington reported to Starbase 22, where the station's counselor, Brian Ellis, counseled Jago and the Lexington medical staff. ( ) :In ''Red Sector it was stated that the Lexington was a starship. In Reunion it was identified as a vessel. In Armada II it was succeeded by a vessel.'' Personnel * commanding officer: ** Captain James Turner (2350s) ** Captain Wil Thoms (circa 2365) ** Captain Gilaad Ben Zoma (2360s) ** Captain Eberling (until 2374) ** Captain Heather Anderson (2374-?) * flight controller ** Ensign Tess Allenby (2367-2371) ** Ensign Sarita Carson (from 2371) * Chief medical officer: ** Doctor Elizabeth Lense (2368-2375) * security chief: ** Peter "Pug" Joseph (early 2360s-2367) Appendices Connections Appearances and references * 2358 ** , #3: Red Sector (TNG novel) * 2365 ** (in set artwork as NCC-30405) * 2367 ** (TNG novel) * 2370 ** Balance of Power (TNG novel) ** "Thine Own Self" (TNG episode) * 2371 ** "Explorers" (DS9 episode) * 2374 ** * 2375: ** "Eleven Hours Out" (short story, Tales of the Dominion War) External links * * * category:federation starships category:nebula class starships